The Kiss Of A Lifetime
by darkangelofgravity
Summary: The Authority and Roman team up to get Dean and Seth back together.


The Kiss of a Lifetime

(Monday Night)  
Seth was backstage with the Authority, talking about a match that had just happened between himself and Dean.  
"So what if Dean won! I still have the title. I don't care what anyone else says, it's mine." Seth stormed off into the locker rooms to get a shower. Roman had been hiding behind a wall listing to their entire conversation. He looked behind him to see if anyone was there and walked up to Hunter and Stephanie.  
"What do you want Roman?" Stephanie asked in a harsh tone.  
"I need to talk to you guys. It's important and it's about Seth and Dean. Can we talk privately?"  
"Yes, come on. My office should work." Hunter grabbed Stephanie and Roman and took them to his office. He closed the door and looked at the floor.  
"Seth is still in love with Dean, isn't he?" Hunter asked with a smile on his face. Roman nodded and Stephanie jumped up and down in joy.  
"Good! They deserve to be together!" She exclaimed. Hunter chuckled and Roman laughed.  
"Now how to get them together." Roman said with a thought. Hunter looked at Stephanie and smirked.  
"I have an idea."

(Thursday Night)  
Seth won against Dean this time. Dean was on the floor of the ring while Seth was holding the belt above his head. On the outside it looked like he was the most happiest person in the world, but on the inside he wanted to hug Dean and tell him he was so sorry for hurting him. After the show was over, Dean had gone to the lockers. He was on a bench, his head in his hands, when Roman walked in. "Dean? Are you alright?" Roman asked in a low voice. He was worried about his brother. Dean nodded slowly. He lifted his head and it looked like he had been crying. "I needed to win. I need to prove to Seth that I'm better than him. He hurt us and now it's his turn to be hurt." Dean had said this in a deadly voice. Roman looked at him with sad eyes and walked out of the locker room. He hoped Stephanie and Hunter had been doing their job in finding a way to have Seth apologize to Dean. Suddenly a smirk came to his face. He knew the perfect way. Roman found Seth with Hunter and Stephanie. Hunter looked to be furious while Stephanie looked about ready to slap some people. "What's going on?" Roman asked in a stern voice. Hunter turned around and glared at Roman. "He won't talk to Dean!" Hunter had shouted in a childish voice. Roman started laughing and Stephanie glared at Hunter. "I'll take care of that." Roman grinned. He grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him to the locker rooms. He opened the door and threw Seth in as Dean was about to go out. They collided with each other and landed in a heap on the floor. "Ow!" Dean yelled as he was pinned on the floor by the two toned man. "Damn it!" Seth yelled as he landed on on Dean. Roman laughed. "Now you two get to sort out your problems with each other. Hunter, Steph, and I all agree that you two need to get back together. Seth, stop being so mean and Dean stop being so stubborn." Roman slammed the door shut and walked away. The two men inside of the locker rooms looked at each other before Dean glared and turned away. Seth sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry about betraying you. Bray was going to black mail us and I was idiotic for believing it. I was lost in the fame but now I just want you. I feel so mad at myself for what happened." Seth had tears streaming down his face as he spoke. He honestly felt bad but Dean wasn't having it. He got up and walked out the door. Seth got up and followed him. "Dean!" He called out. The Lunatic turned around when all of a sudden, Seth tripped and landed on top of Dean, kissing him in the process. Dean stayed on the floor shock while Seth turned around. Roman was standing there with Stephanie and Hunter beside them, all smirking. "Look what we have here." Stephanie said with a glint in her eye. Seth rolled his eyes and looked at Dean. His eyes were wide in shock. He looked at Seth. "Don't you dare say you regret that, you both are blushing." Roman said happily. Dean spoke up. "He betrayed us Roman! I love him to death but he hurt us. He hurt us." Dean had started crying and was in a ball with his head on his knees. Seth wanted to hug him so badly but he was scared of being punched. "I was telling you the truth when I said Bray was going to blackmail us. He was going to use me to get to you and Roman. I didn't want that to happen. I couldn't let that happen. Dean I love you. I hate that we had to split because I decided to make a dumb mistake. I'm so sorry you guys." Seth was looking Dean strait in the eyes. The Lunatic knew the Two Toned man wasn't lying. "Can we friends at least." Seth asked in a small voice. The three onlookers had their mouths opened in shock at what they had heard. Dean looked at Seth and nodded slowly. "Fine. We can be friends but if you screw up, I will NEVER talk to you again." With that, Dean got up and left the four there. Seth smiled and the other three nodded their heads at the Lunatic's decision. Things were finally falling back into place.


End file.
